objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Vice
Prologue *In USA, There's Was an Invisible to Humans City Named Vice. Objects Lives There. All Characters From Objects Show Is Living in Vice Pen: I'm Bored.... I need to do something! Uhh... ! I'm Out of Food! *In the "Teslo" Shop... Pen: Pizza... Here it is! Kebab! Eraser: Hey Pen! Pen: Hi Eraser! What's Up bro? Eraser: Nothing interesing... Match Broke Up with me 3 Hours Ago... Pen: '''Ohh... *Sees Pencil* Hey Pencil! '''Pencil: '''Oh no! *Grabs Pizza, Kebab, Taco And Ketchup And Starts Running Into Exit* '''Donut: GET THAT STEALER! Gelatin: Yes Sir! *Grabs Pencil* Pencil: '''Let me goo! LET ME GOOO! '''Donut: '''What we got here... Pizza, Ketchup, Taco and kebab? '''Pencil: '''I'm in trouble right? '''Gelatin: '''Yes! you are! You gonna pay........ 1000$! '''Pencil: '''WHAAT? Oh well... Here! '''Donut: '''Now go Away and Don't Come Back!!! '''Pen: '''That's Interesing... I need to go home, Then i will Spy Pencil. Good Plan Eraser? '''Eraser: I think so. *'Twenty Minutes Later...' Pencil: *Hugs ???* Hello My friend! ???: Where is the money? WHERE?! Pencil: '''Here... '''Pen: '''Is That... COINY?! '''Coiny: Holy Coin! It's Cops! *Starts Running* See You In the Prison! HAHAHAHAH! Pen: '*Grabs Coiny* Not so fast Coiny! '''Coiny: '''Huh? *Punchs Pen three Times* See you in Heaven, PEN HEH! '''Donut: '''Not so fast, *Shots Coiny Three Times* '''Coiny: '''You Can't Kill me in this way! HAH! '''Gelatin: '... Time to Test Ice Syringe! *Throws One at Coiny* '''Coiny: '''Huh? *Freezes* '''Pen: '''Why Pencil? '''Pencil: '''Because... because i've have a Romance with ERASER! '''Pen: '''Whaaat? *Slaps Pencil* YOU! I GONNA KILL THAT FOE! '''Donut: '''No you don't! Go to you Home! '''Gelatin: Or i Freeze You with my Syringe! *'Pen '''Walks to his Home. '''Pen:' Let's see What's On TV! *Turns TV On* Announcer: Hello Everybody! We're Startng a New Object Show Called: "Vice" That Show will Place Here! in this city! Those who won't Sign-up wIll need To Abandon The City for Two years! So! COME NOW!!!!!! It Costs Nothing but you can win.. An One Million Dollars! Pen: *Turns TV Off* I need to Sign-up! *Five Minutes Later In Announcer Sign-up Agency Flower Speaker Box: So you wanna sign-up To this show? Pen: '''Yes! '''Flower Speaker Box: '''Name? '''Pen: '''Pen... '''Flower Speaker Box: '''Ok! Welcome! '''END OF PROLOGUE! POSES! Characters Those are Competing in "Vice": Chapter 1A "Aw,Seriously? Announcer: Okay! All Non-Contestants Anbadoned THe City. You guys have Two Hours Break. Pen: Eraser? Eraser: Yes pen? Pen: 'Did you have romance with Pencil??? Tell me now! '''Eraser: '''Yes... '''Pen: '...Well... Okay.... I will go talk to Pencil. '''Eraser: '''Okay... Umm... Pen? Beware of Coiny... '''Pen: '''Thanks for wwarnng me! '''David: Aw, Seriously? 76px-Pen Pose RFVP.png|Pen 88px-Blocky new.png|Blocky 399px-Woody (New Pose2).png|Woody Picture 1.png|Snowball RFVP Book Pose.png|Book Eraser Pose (1).png|Eraser Potato pose RFVP.png|Potato Pickle Pose.png|Pickle Balloon Pose.png|Balloon Leafy 16 (1).png|Leafy Firey-0.png|Firey Bubble (without Background).png|Bubble David.png|David Dora Mouth Open.png|Dora Baseball Pose.png|Baseball Taco (II) Pose.png|Taco Coiny2.png|Coiny 255px-Rocky Idle.png|Rocky 201px-Flower Idle.png|Flower Donut Pose.png|Donut Tongue .png|Tongue 230px-Bomb 8.png|Bomb 185px-Bomby 3.png|Bomby Bow.png|Bow Dough....png|Dough ACWAGT Paintbrush Pose.png|Paintbrush ACWAGT Lightbulb Pose.png|Lightbulb FanPro.png|Fan ACWAGT Trophy Pose.png|Trophy 200px-BoxBoxIdle.png|Box 201px-Teardrop Idle.png|Teardrop Baguette Pose.png|Baguette Shieldy.png|Shieldy 100px-Party_hat.png|Party Hat Match2.png|Match 13) Pencil.png|Pencil Pin Jumping.png|Pin Fries Pose (2).png|Fries Icy Pose.png|Ice Cube Ice cream.jpeg|Ice Cream Donut: '''SHUT UP!!!!!! '''David: Noo!!!! Pencil: '''Oh no... Pen is Coming!... Hey Pen.... '''Pen: '''Hi Pencil. I won't Do anything. It Just Happened. Wanna be with me? '''Pencil: I... Ye...Umm.... Yes... *Kisses Pen" ... ;) Flower: '''HAAH! Pencil and Peen! hah! Noobs... '''Pencil: '''SHUT UP! You're Noob... And Jerk.. '''Coiny: Still with Pen huh? Okay! you wanted that! i warned you Pencil... O.O Eraser: '''*Kisses Match" I will Never break with you! NEVER! '''Ice Cube: Book! Almost Everyone of our alliance got boyfriends!!!! Book: '''Well.. Only Match and Pencil... '''Announcer: '''Okay! Break time is Over! David,Snowball,Pickle And Balloon Will Pick Teams! '''David: Aw,Seriously? *Points at Box* Snowball: Blocky! Pickle: ...Maybe... Fries? Balloon: '''Tacooooooo! '''Taco: '''Sour Cream! '''David: '''Aw,Seriously? *Points At Ice Cream* '''Blocky: Pen! he's Cool! Pickle: '''Idk... Firey? '''Balloon: Donut!!! *Later... Pencil: Our Alliance is Splited onto three teams!! Trophy:''' Whaaat? I'm with Noobs! '''David: Aw,Seriously? Announcer: '''What do you guys want? tug Of war or Balance Beam? '''Everybody: TUG OF WAR! Chapter 1B "Epic Fails" ROUND 1 STICKY FIGURES V.S. VACE FRUITS Dough: '''Push Guys Wel' Neead to Won! '''Tongue: Grenade! *Throws Bomb at Bomby* Potato: POTATOOO! (Translate: Oh no WATCH OUTTTT!) *'KABOOOOOM*' *Only Woody and Dough are still Alive Woody: *Pushes Tug on his Side* YAHSGSCHERVHTYVJ Tongue: Thanks Dough! We gonna Vote you out! Dough: '''Ya only Try! I gonna Vote you out you jerk! '''TO BE CREATED... ROUND 2 FREEZING BALLS V.S. POPULAR BALLOON Blocky: *Throws Needle At Balloon* Guys! NOOOOW! Snowball: '''When? oh now? OKAY! *Pushes Tug on his side, Making Popular Balloon Members to fall* '''LOSER ROUND VACE FRUITS V.S. POPULAR BALLOON Coiny: '''Easy... *Pulls Tug on his side but fails* WUUUT? '''Tongue: Screw this... *Throws Bomb At Woody* Ice Cream: '''Oh Crap! *dies* '''Announcer: And Popular Balloon Is Up to Elimination! *'Later This day...' Tongue: '''Lucky you Dough! '''Bow: STOOP! Stop Saying that! Blocky: ...Maybe... We should Form our Old alliance? Me,Pen,Snowball and you Eraser Eraser: Okay... Sorry For a short Chapter! I promise 1C Gonna be Awesomeee!!! Chapter 1C "Tic Tac Big Toe" Announcer: '''Okay! let's do Elimination! '''Taco: Weu Nuud? Announcer: Yes we need! *Song starts Playing* Lyrics: We all know, that YOU GONNA BE ELIMINATEEEEEED! *End* (Nice song? xD) Announcer: '''We got Seven Votes. That Good for first Elimination! safe at Zero is... -Balloon -Taco -Fan -Pin -Leafy -Ice Cube -Donut '''Bottom 3: Flower,Dora,Lightbulb Announcer: '''Flower is safe wth only one vote. '''Flower: YAAAAY Announcer: '''Last safe at one vote isss.... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... '''LIGHTBULB!!!!!! Dora: Aw,Seriously? *Get's teleported into L.O.L* Announcer: Now! a Token challenge! '''Here, Two RANDOMIZED Objects from each team will fight for a token! Today token is Win token (Created by JacknJellify) and chalenge is TIC TAC TOE!!!! From Sticky Figures: '''Woody and Paintbrush From Freezing Balls: Pen and Baguette From Vace Fruits: Pickle and Bubble From Popular Balloon: Lightbulb and Pin Announcer: '''Here's the Matches: '''Pickle VS Lightbulb Pen VS Pin Bubble VS Baguette Paintbrush VS Woody DUN DUN DUUUUUN Pickle VS Lightbulb Lightbulb: I start. Pickle: '''Nice...(I gonna Skip all matches... soiry... '''Lightbulb: i wooon! YAAY! Pen VS Pin ( Pen is O, Pin is X Pin YAAAAY! Bubble VS Baguette ( Baguette is X, Bubble is O) Baguette: YES! (note by bestfan: frenchs say "YES" instand of "YAY", so, yes, it's french!) Paintbrush VS Woody (Woody is X, Paintbrush O) Woody: Ya..Ya..YAY Pin VS Lightbulb Lightbulb: i gonna Put you down! (Lightbulb is O, Pin is X) Lightbulb: Yayo! Baguette VS Woody ( Baguette is X, Woody is O) Baguette: OUAIS ENCORE!!! Final round.... Lightbulb VS Baguette ( Baguette is X, Lightbulb is O ) Announcer: '''And Lightbulb Wins! That means End of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 Will come soon... Chapter 2a "Vice The Video Game" '''Pen: :O Congrats Lightbulb! Lightbulb: Thanks! Pencil: Pen? Can i talk To you? Pen: Sure! Why Not? Pencil: You know... Wanna Form an Alliance with Me,Match And Eraser? Pen: I'm in Alliance Already! i'm with Blocky,Snowball And Eraser! Pencil: Can I and Match Join? Pen: Ask Blocky... David: *Red Face* AWW,SERIOUSLY?! Announcer: Woah.... Ok... Today Chalenge is to Beat Video Game!!! Ice Cream: ^^... Which Game? Announcer: This. *Teleports Contestants into the Game* Pen: What the Heck?! Eraser: I'm Pixeled! o.O Pickle: We're in VicexSuper Mario Bros! i Think... Firey: Let's go! We need To Save Princess! Snowball: No More Nice Snowball! *Grabs Box* Goodbye... *Throws Box into Koopa Troopa* Box Lives: 1 Leafy: We Got Two Lives! Donut: *Grabs Box* I need to Protect you! You Die Easily... Blocky: Let's Hurt Someone! *Pops Bubble* Bubble Lives: 1 Bubble: Oh Noio! *Get's Popped by Pin* Bubble: GAME OVER Snowball: Hmm... i Wonder how Potato Tastes like... Potato: Potato! (Trans: Don't Even Try!) Snowball: '''*Eats Potato* Wow... Potato Tastes like.. POTATO! '''Potato Lives: 1 Book: Hey TD! Watch Out! Teardrop: ? *Get's Killed by Goomba* Teardrop Lives: 1 Match: Pencil! Look! A Token! Pencil: No it Isn't... It's Just Koopa Troopa Disguised As WT... Match? MATCH DON'T!!! Match: Huh? OH NO! *Get's Killed by Troopa Koopa* Match Lives: 1 Donut: '''*Gasp* Finish Line!!! Only Ten will Pass...*Throws Box At Finish Line* ^^ *Passes Finish Line '''1st: Box 2nd: Donut Me: I'm lazy so.. Here's the Results! 1st: Box 2nd: Donut: 3rd:Pencil 4th:Teardrop 5th:David 6th: Book 7th: Match 8th: Blocky 9th: Pickle 10th: Pantbrush Potato: '''Potato? (Trans: What Abount Us?) '''Announcer: You Guys Automatically Lost... *Teleports Losers to Real world* Oh... Box,Donut,Pencil,TD,David,Book,Match,Blocky,Pickle and Paintbrush... you guys need to defeat Bowser! Also! Box Get's Immunity Token, Donut Too and Pencil got Win Token! Pickle: How we Gonna defeat Bowser? Blocky: *thinks* Everyone got One live...Let's Kill EVERYONE!!! Paintbrush:! *Grabs Box* We gonna Win! *throws Box At the Finish line* Announcer: Sticky Figures Win! Who's gonna be 2nd and 3rd? Blocky: *kills Bowser* HA! *Passes Finish Line* Announcer: Freezing Balls are 2nd! Who's gonna be Up to Elimination?! Donut: *Pass Finish line* Definely Vace Fruits! Announcer: And we Got the losers! So Vote someone Out! The one with the most votes is out of here. Chapter 2b " WHAAT?" Announcer: Let's do the elimination! "Don't be so mad. and grab dat cake, while being at stake!" Announcer: Okay. Safe at Zero votes are Baseball,Party Hat and Firey! They catch their cakes Announcer: Safe at only one Vote are: - Pickle! - Bomb! -Tongue! Tongue: Yeah! I hope Dough gonna be eliminated! Announcer: Safe at Two votes are Teardrop and Bubble! Bubble: Yoylecake!!! Teardrop: ^^ Announcer: Fries,Dough. One of you gonna be eliminated from the game. Donut: WAAIT! I use my Immunity Token on Fries! DUN DUN DUUN! Announcer: Wow. I didn't expected that. Fries would be eliminated with 13 votes. Dough, i'm sorry, but you're eliminated with 7 votes!!! Dough: WHAAT?! Tongue: Ha ha! See you in Hell, you Small Bi*ch! Announcer: Hold your horses Tongue! Dough: Ahh *Get's Teleported to L.O.L '-TBA-' Category:Camp Category:BFDI Category:Shows Category:Inanimate Insanity